Annie Versaire
by cornelune
Summary: Pendant HP7 : Theodore doit surveiller la retenue de Ginny. Mais c'est un soir particulier ...


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la Grande Prêtresse

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone, lien dans mes favoris) pour le thème « Anniversaire ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

**

* * *

**

« Monsieur et Madame Versaire ont une fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Annie ! »

La plaisanterie était peu amusante, la devinette facile. Blaise en avait ri pendant cinq minutes, montre en main. A partir de cet instant, il n'avait plus jamais lâché Theodore. Le jour où Theodore décidait de faire une plaisanterie, il avait fallu que ce soit celui de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Six ans plus tard, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris, d'énoncer cette blague, son visage aussi sérieux que d'habitude, et ses yeux fixant un point loin derrière le grand garçon noir qui le contemplait avec curiosité. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont Blaise l'observait, sans cesser de s'agiter, qui l'avait décidé à parler. Et parce que le regard de Blaise était impérieux, Theodore avait obéi : il avait ouvert la bouche, et prononcé cette plaisanterie moldue – moldue ! Blaise le savait, bien sûr. Blaise était un sale imbécile qui savait toujours tout.

Ils avaient inventé nombre de « Monsieur et Madame », depuis ce temps-là. Et quand Blaise riait, les démons de l'héritier Nott se faisaient moins vivaces. Le jour où Drago les avait surpris en train de rire à gorge déployée – enfin, surtout Blaise –, Theodore venait d'en inventer une. C'était le rire de Drago qui leur avait fait tourner violemment la tête – Blaise en avait gardé un torticolis pendant une semaine. Depuis, Drago consentait à rire à leurs plaisanteries, parfois. C'était plus rare, ces derniers temps.

Et Theodore ne savait plus quand il avait entendu rire Blaise pour la dernière fois.

C'était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule, cette manière de ressasser de vieux souvenirs, et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir s'en empêcher. Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi triste, comme si sans le son du rire de son meilleur ami, l'école ne pouvait sourire.

Lui en tout cas n'essayait même plus.

Et marchait de ce pas cadencé, jamais changeant. Entre les pierres silencieuses et les tapisseries derrières lesquelles, il le savait, se cachaient des élèves, il allait remplir son sinistre rôle. Etre geôlier ne lui allait pas bien.

* * *

Neville lui avait promis qu'il ne participerait pas à la mission de ce soir – il l'avait juré sur l'épée, juré sur sa grand-mère et sur Harry. Il avait tout intérêt à tenir sa promesse, parce que sinon il le regretterait ! Seamus le surveillerait, de toute façon.

En tournant vers le couloir du troisième étage, Ginny s'immobilisa. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit. Elle tapa du pied sur les dalles, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Plus rien ne semblait bouger, mais elle savait que tout était en mouvement – le château entier s'éveillait, semant dans ses couloirs des adolescents innocents.

Ils étaient prêts, elle savait, elle le sentait – ils allaient bientôt frapper. Elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre sa salle de retenue – mieux valait n'être pas dans les couloirs au coup d'envoi ! Si tout se passait comme prévu, les Carrow en auraient pour des jours à débarrasser le deuxième étage de la substance qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y déverser. Après des mois de culture, les Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville étaient enfin parvenus à maturité.

Et demain, peut-être, le château rirait. Cette pensée accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres, et son pas se fit léger.

* * *

« Bonsoir, Weasley. Tu as bien failli être en retard. Encore. »

Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, ses yeux pétillant d'il ne savait quel heureux mystère, elle lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-elle faire aussi bien semblant ? Les autres ne voyaient-ils jamais, sous ses sourires, ce que lui voyait ?

« Tu serais déçu si tu ne pouvais pas me le reprocher ! »

Soudain, il était fatigué. Fatigué de cette comédie, de cette hypocrisie lassé de la politesse de façade et des insultes souriantes qu'elle passait son temps à lui envoyer. Peut-être qu'avoir dix-huit ans en ce drôle de jour de mars le rendait aigri.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse, Weasley ? T'as fait un croche-pied à Carrow ? » Le rictus méprisant, le ton railleur, même le haussement de sourcils hautain : il avait toute la panoplie du parfait connard.

Parfois, Ginny se demandait ce que pouvait lui trouver Zabini et Malefoy. C'était ça, le pire ! Ils avaient l'air de sincèrement l'apprécier ! Mais à voir la lassitude qu'il tentait habilement de cacher derrière son usuel masque d'indifférence, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à la date du jour.

« Et toi, Nott ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si morose ?

Je ne suis pas morose, Weasley.

Non ?

Je suis comme d'habitude. »

A d'autres ! Après des mois de retenue ensemble, elle commençait à bien le connaître, le petit Nott. Et ce soir, il faisait une vraie tronche d'enterrement. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, cela dit. De penser que personne n'avait souhaité son anniversaire à ce sale Mangemort, c'était comique.

Ou ç'aurait du l'être.

Etrangement, elle ne trouvait pas la force d'en rire. Ce garçon faussement solitaire, qu'elle fréquentait à un rythme trop régulier, elle avait fini par s'y attacher. Et chacun de ses sourires était doux. Ils étaient si rares, qu'ils la surprenaient toujours agréablement. Comme une goutte d'eau fraîche sur la peau, alors que le soleil tape trop fort. Et ses rires venaient comme les orages en été. Violents, bienvenus.

.

Elle le fixait. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il allait lui dire, d'ailleurs. Pour qui se prenait-elle, avec ses airs de Gryffondor, ses tâches de rousseur et sa chevelure de Weasley ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de le fixer ! Il allait dire n'importe quoi si elle continuait. Il allait dire n'importe quoi, parce qu'il voulait la toucher, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, embrasser ses lèvres, ses paupières et son grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche. Parce qu'il ne désirait qu'elle et lui, il allait dire n'importe quoi, pour ne surtout pas hurler « Je t'aime ».

« Monsieur et Madame Versaire ont une fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Annie ! »

La plaisanterie la prit par surprise. Elle le fixa une bonne seconde encore, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux, laissant enfin s'échapper le désespoir et la peur, l'angoisse et la solitude, la souffrance et la colère, et la haine, et la fatigue.

« Je sais. »

Elle souriait.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Theodore. »


End file.
